


Insulate My Heart

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Breaking Windows Is Jason's Love Language, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Established Relationship, Even if Dick will murder him later for it, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jason Todd Loves Dick Grayson, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Returning Home, They can't get enough of each other 😌, after a long mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dick Grayson receives a visit from someone he hasn't seen in a while.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126
Collections: Anonymous





	Insulate My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting JayDick! 🥳  
> Hopefully I'll manage to do justice to our beloved two dorks, enjoy!

Friday night ends up with a bruised back and the faintest traces of a headache that no matter how much Tylenol Dick _takes_ doesn’t seem to go away. Not that impedes him from finishing his patrol—since who knows what would happen if his city is left unattended—but by the time Dick arrives at his apartment the only thing on his mind is spending the rest of the night drinking beer on his worn-out sofa.

Maybe that’s why he doesn’t realize he’s being watched. He’s too exhausted to notice the figure peeking through the window and watching him with interest in the darkened room. Too tired that he doesn’t fully register the sound of the window breaking until two strong arms grab him from behind and shove him against a wall, knocking the air out of him.

Dick curses under his breath.

“Not gonna fight back?” The stranger says and that's enough incentive for Dick to grab whatever object nearby and attack. He wastes no time in letting his displeasure show because if there’s one thing Dick despises is having his nights ruined by _assholes_.

To his annoyance, the stranger is _good._

 _Far better than he would have liked_.

A battle that would have taken a second extends to a minute. Then two, forcing him to change tactics. The worst part is that stranger’s moves are _familiar_ and quick, wasting no time in going for every weak point he has. With a hurt back and the beginning of a migraine, the chances of winning this fight are slim.

This possibility strongly accentuates after being pinned against the wall. No matter how hard Dick tries to budge off he’s trapped and confined. He huffs and glares.

This is definitely not his night.

“Easy there,” Dick hears and the snarl is on the tip of his tongue before he realizes how _familiar_ said voice sounds. In a way it reminds him of a person he hasn’t seen in a while. He blinks, taken back.

“Jason?” He asks, stretching his left arms in search of the light switch.

“The one and only,” The other replies and the flickers of the lightswitch confirm it.

Yep there’s the distinct white streak.

Dick relaxes under his hold and eventually glances up to get a better look. He brings his hands up to cup his face, looking for any signs of injuries. Jason looks… well, if he may say. There’s no trace of injury or hint of exhaustion, only a 5 o’clock beard that like everything Todd is and represents, looks good on him.

It’s honestly unfair how attractive this man—who dared to steal his heart and never gave it back—looks.

Illegal, as Tim would say.

“Hey,” Jason says with a smile. Dick opens his mouth ready to joke but a cold breeze of air passes through, making him shiver. He cranes his head and peeks from Jason’s massive shoulder to see what could-

_Oh._

_The window_.

A spark of annoyance flared within him.

“Missed me?” Jason continues and it takes a lot from Dick to not deck him in the face.

“Depends. Are you gonna pay for the window?” He says arching an eyebrow and points at the poor window who happened to be at the wrong hour and the wrong time.

Jason rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

“Send me the bill?” he tries and Dick opens his mouth ready to voice a whole damn argument except all sense of anger goes out the window the moment Jason strategically closes the distance and kisses him.

It’s almost pathetic the way Dick melts under his administration.

Just a mere touch here and there and all the anger Dick’s so proud of poofs away.

“Don’t think I’ll bring it up later,” Dick says through kisses, trying very hard to not focus on the way Jason’s lip feels, or else he will quickly lose this battle. “Jason, it was _insulated_.”

“I’ll replace them.”

“Uh-huh, and why did you have to break it?”

“Because I missed you,” are the four words that make Dick’s heart skip a beat. A blush forms on his face and goodness the room is dark enough that Jason doesn’t get to watch how bad he’s blushing.

He deviates, of course, he can't let Jason know.

After all, Dick has pride.

“Jason Peter Todd,” Dick warns, poking his chest with one of his fingers, ignoring very hard how the tip of his ears burn. ”Don't think being a sap will save you from breaking my window.”

A peck in the lips is all he gets in reply.

“You weren’t looking,” Jason says with a tone dangerously (or well, as close as it can be) close to a whine. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Tell that to my landlord then. He’ll be surprised,” Dick grumbles out. “Because I’m running out of excuses why my windows keep breaking every time the Red Hood decides to pay Blüdhaven a visit."

“A strategic affiliation? A trusted source?” Jason offers with a smile inching closer till they're seconds away from kissing again but then he stops. His lips ghost _over_ his and he whispers, making him shiver with anticipation, ”you know every vigilante has one.”

Dick locks eyes with him.

“And what exactly,” he says, licking his lips, and is it just him, or did the temperature rise? It’s beginning to get hot in here. “Is our affiliation?”

An arms snakes around his waist.

“How about I show you?"

“Mmm, it better be good, _Hood_.” Dick teases. "Been a while since we last _talked."_

"Let me refresh your memory then," Jason purrs and touches him slowly, _carefully_ , until his breath begins to come in soft gasps and labored. Dick has no shame in wrapping his legs around his waist. _Oh, I've missed this,_ he thinks feeling how good Jason’s mouth feels on his neck. The couple of weeks without him have left him _aching_ and—

"Oh _god_ ," Dick breathes out, and whatever Jason says nexts goes out the window the moment he starts tearing his costume.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you have a good day! <3


End file.
